


Predictable as the weather

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, TM's drabbles, Way too many weather metaphors, also very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Call this an 8th year fic, a getting-together fic, maybe even a hurt/comfort fic.





	Predictable as the weather

At first Draco's eyes were lightning. They flashed with screams. Fury. Fear. They communicated everything yet held it all inside.

Then he saw Draco's eyes were overcast: promises of snow, sleet and hail. The reign of distance. Misery. The cold light of winter streetlights.

When Draco's eyes became cloudy, Harry thought of rain. He hoped he would not see it fall. The distance seemed unbridgeable, yet Harry could not help but imagine a night free of storms, a day free of lightning, a chance encounter with no thunder.

Harry reached, pushing the storm to recede. 

Then finally, came the sun.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ->

At first, Harry… just _friendship_ with Harry; hell, anything other than angry sparks or miserable, strained _politeness_ with Harry, seemed distant. Impossible. The moon.

Harry's eyes: tentative. Starry. Longing? Promised cloudless sun. But the glares from everyone else threatened endings. 

Draco knew better than to trust Harry over the rest of their world. 

Except when he looked up "tenacity," there was Potter's thrice-cursed face.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - ->

Draco hid all over the castle.

Harry found him.

He responded with distancing etiquette.

Harry beamed at him, like he'd offered to hug.

Finally, Draco capitulated.

"Potter. Tea?"

Grinning fear, Potter stuck out a hand. "Please!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ->

Laughing, Harry twirled in the rain.

"I can't even explain, Hermione. I never suspected I was gay. Until he kissed me."

Shivering, Hermione hovered in the (mostly) dry doorway.

"But, Harry…" she wavered.

"I know you don't understand," he said, as he wiped ineffectively at his wet glasses, "but I don't need you to. I just need you to… let me try this. It might be a disaster. He might… Harry hesitated. "He might break my heart. But right now, Hermione, Draco just makes me _so, so happy._ "

"Well," Hermione tried. "Ok, Harry. But please, come in from the rain?"


End file.
